


Blessings For The Blessed

by afteriwake



Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Choices, Diana (Wonder Woman) Wants To Keep Steve Close, Established Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fights, Happy Diana (Wonder Woman), Inspired By Wonder Woman 1984, POV Diana (Wonder Woman), Post-Justice League (2017), Protective Diana (Wonder Woman), Set During Wonder Woman 1984, Steve Trevor Dies, Steve Trevor Lives, Steve Trevor Lives Again, Tending Wounds, Time Skips, Touching, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Diana is blessed to have Steve back, but she knows she'll only lose him again. Will she be blessed a third time to have him in her life?
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Blessings For The Blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reciprocityfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reciprocityfic/gifts).



> This fic was written for **reciprocityfic** for the 2020 round of Wondertrev Secret Santa. I could see they were really excited for Wonder Woman 1984, and since we more or less know Steve is gone again at the end, I wanted to give them a happy ending post "Justice League." I hope you all enjoy!

She didn’t want to let him out of her sight.

This was a miracle. What she had done for the Gods to deserve it, she didn’t know, but she was appreciative nonetheless. She had loved Steve even in his absence for so long, and then to have him here again? In the flesh? It was all she could have hoped for and more.

The first night, when he came up to her at the party and pressed the watch in her hand, she couldn’t stop touching him. Walking at the Mall, she clung to his arm as they walked side by side, allowing him to dance with her in the musicless night, making music of their own. That night she took him to her home, to her bed, and stayed close the entire night through. He was warm and soft with rugged edges and she cherished this moment, not knowing how long it would last. No gift from the Gods was without some strings attached; that was a lesson her mother had taught her from a young age. She had been talking about Diana and her powers, but perhaps it had meant all gifts from them.

Not that she wanted to question it much. She just wanted to have Steve by her side however long she was able.

And that lent a melancholy feeling to their time, knowing that it would never be permanent. She had no idea if or when she would die, or what would happen to her in time. She was an Amazon but she wasn’t, in the same regard, and while she could watch the Amazons live long lives when she had been home, even then, Amazons had grown old and left Themyscera, or at least had left her.

And she knew Steve would leave her too.

But for now, he was here, with her, and she would take what she could get.

**–**

After the fight with Steve by her side, she went back and he tended to her wounds as she tended to his. He could bleed, he could be hurt, he could die again and she would lose him forever. There was no force in the universe that would give her a third chance with him.

Unless…

Forces beyond her comprehension were at play here. Something had happened to Barbara, something she wasn’t entirely sure was outside her realm of comprehension, but she knew there was the loss of a friend at play. Whatever else was going on...she wanted to keep Steve safe. But she knew he would rather fight for the good of man by her side, as he had all that time ago.

As a team, they were hard to beat, she knew that. As a warrior, she knew it made sense to fight at full strength with as many allies as possible. But as a woman in love, she didn’t want to lose him. She knew it was a losing battle, that he would go wherever she went, fight whatever fight she was in the middle of, but the urge to keep him in Washington in her apartment where he would be the safest was strong.

Still, she respected his choices and the fact that what he did with his second chance at life was his choice to make. If he wanted to fight by her side against Barbara and Maxwell Lord and anything else thrown at them, she would fight to the best of her ability and do everything in her power to ensure they _both_ came out of it all alive.

**–**

Twenty or so years had passed and she still missed him with every beat of her heart. Bruce could poke and prod and say what he wanted, but she would mourn him until her last day on this earth. She was surrounded by others like her now, in many respects, but none like Clark actually understood the loss that they were to face. Neither of them was going to grow old gracefully; they would be here long after the others had passed. Long after the world had changed.

Long after people forgot Steve Trevor, once and for all.

But for now, she reveled in that second chance and every so often wondered what she could do to please the gods and have them grant her his return a third time. She wasn’t sure there was any force above or below that would give her what she wanted, but it never hurt to hope. Hope was something she believed in above all else, and she kept this hope alive in her heart day after day, month after month, year after year.

So when she got home to her apartment in Paris to see the television on, she hoped against hope that, perhaps, her unspoken wish had been answered. He was there, sitting in a chair, a simple white t-shirt and jeans adorning his frame, his hair wet from a shower, and a towel around his shoulders. He looked up and stood, the towel slipping off his shoulders and falling behind him. He pulled a hand up and ran his fingers through his hair, a sheepish look on his face like he’d had a plan and now he wasn’t sure it was the best idea. “Diana, I don’t know how--”

His words were cut off when she embraced him tightly and pressed her lips against his, kissing him with every ounce of love she had for him. He was warm to the touch, soft with rough edges still, and when he embraced her back he made her feel safe and secure, and when he kissed her he still made her feel weak in the knees. This was her Steve, and she had been thrice blessed. Maybe this time, things would end differently. Maybe this time, they would get a longer and happier future together. But at the moment, all that mattered was that he was here with her again, and no force on earth would tear them asunder if she had anything to say about it.


End file.
